Un ángel llora
by wolf-fer
Summary: Alice queda destrozada al ver que el amor de su vida le juega una mala pasada. Un año despues esa herida sigue abierta y Shun es el unico que puede ayudarla antes de que sea tarde. Songfic basado en la canción "Un ángel llora" de Anette Moreno


**¡Hola!**

**Pues este es un song-fic que escribí en uno de mis ratos libres (¡primero que tengo y primero que aprovechó!)Lo escribí basándome en una canción que me gusto mucho de Anette Moreno "Un ángel llora" aunque la verdad está un poco largo para ser un song-fic pero qué más da. Me quedo medio tristón y la verdad no estaba segura de escribirlo de esta manera ya que me frustre yo misma con lo que puse xD pero bueno espero que al menos les guste un poquito y no me maten.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Canción: Un ángel llora – Anette Moreno.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.**

Se encontraba sentada junto al gran ventanal de su habitación, su respiración era apenas perceptible y de no ser porque pestañaba cada cierto lapso de tiempo fácilmente podía ser confundida con una de las piezas de arte más complejas y hermosas creadas por el hombre, una estatua. Su mirada estaba claramente perdida en un punto fijo del cielo estrellado, sus ojos marrones que alguna vez irradiaron alegría y felicidad ahora solo transmitían tristeza y decadencia, esos ojos tan hermosos habían perdido su brillo volviéndose cada vez mas opacos al pasar el tiempo; su mirada estaba fija en la luna, ese astro tan hermoso que iluminaba junto con las estrellas esas noches obscuras. El viento no tardo en hacer su aparición, desordenando un poco los largos y ondulados cabellos rojizos que la joven poseía. Sin embargo una voz sumamente ruidosa o al menos lo era para la pelirroja, proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, rompió el silencio que alguna vez reinó en esa habitación.

-Alice por favor, tienes que comer algo, la cena esta lista – Se escucho decir a un anciano mientras tocaba a la puesta de su nieta y trataba de entrar, verificando que la susodicha había puesto el seguro para que nadie tuviera acceso.

-No tengo hambre –

-Alice… –

-¡Que no! –

Ante esto último el anciano se dio por vencido. Cada día que pasaba se preocupaba más por Alice, su nieta no había sido la misma desde ese tan temido día, y era ahora cuando se cumplía un año de lo sucedido. Alarmado por la actitud de la muchacha Michael Gehabich hizo lo impensable. El mismo había jurado no volver a llamarlos, pero esta vez era necesario el ya no aguantaba ver a Alice en ese estado tan deplorable.

Alice Gehabich, una joven de 22 años. Se encontraba tirada en su cama, traía puesto un camisón blanco de tirantes que enmarcaba perfectamente su silueta. De un momento a otro sus ojos se posaron sobre un florero que tenía sobre su buró en el cual se podían apreciar algunas flores marchitas que daban la impresión de que se encontraban ahí desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La joven se arrastro entre las sabanas de la cama hasta llegar a la orilla de esta para quedar más cerca del buró, con su mano temblorosa abrió el primer cajón de ese mueble y saco con lentitud una fotografía enmarcada de forma sencilla, al ver la imagen de dicha fotografía sus ojos se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas al mismo tiempo en el que su fino rostro formaba una mueca de dolor. Le dolía, y mucho. Sin pensarlo dos veces estrujó la fotografía contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras las cascadas de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus rozadas mejillas; el llanto se profundizó y no tardó en soltar gemidos de dolor y gritos ahogados. Tan solo ver su imagen la hacía sufrir y recordaba ese terrible momento como si hubiera sido ayer en lugar de un año atrás, era realmente masoquista.

Las flores ya no llegan

El poema se acabo

Lo que un día fue amor

En amargura se volvió

**(Flash Back)**

La universidad, no era el sitio favorito de muchos pero necesario para todos o por lo menos para todos aquellos que querían graduarse y tener una carrera asegurada. Alice Gehabich estaba a tan solo dos semanas de terminar su carrera y eso la ponía muy feliz, no, no estaba feliz solo por eso, la pelirroja estaba feliz porque tenía amigos que siempre la apoyaban en todo momento y en los cuales sabía que podía confiar, pero sobre todo, su alegría se bebía en su mayoría a que apenas un día después de ver terminados sus estudios, ella se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, su novio era Shun Kazami, el joven más cotizado de toda la universidad, alto y bien parecido, moreno y de cabellera negra hasta la altura de sus hombros, pero lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus ojos de un peculiar pero hermoso color ámbar, además de tener un carácter y personalidad muy agradables una vez que lo conocías. Sí, pronto todos esos años de noviazgo darían frutos, Alice y Shun contraerían nupcias apenas terminaran sus carreras en un par de semanas y todos sus amigos estaban invitados, Dan y Runo acudirían como los padrinos de boda, también estarían Billy y Julie que junto con Ace y Mira los habían ayudado con los preparativos de la boda y claro no podían faltar Marucho, Joe, Chan, Klaus, Julio, Komba, Baron, Keith y su grupo "los vexos" que era como se hacían llamar y por supuesto también sus amigos más recientes Jake, Ren y Fabia.

Esas dos semanas se pasaron volando para Alice, la pelirroja estaba vestida con un hermoso y elegante vestido blanco, su cabello estaba peinado de una manera simple pero cautivadora y su maquillaje era simplemente sublime, parecía toda una reina, la joven salió de la limosina y fue recibida con aplausos de familiares y amigos.

-Te vez hermosa Alice –

-Gracias Runo ¿Y Shun? –

-No te preocupes no ha de tardar en llegar. Ya vez como está el trafico ahora –

Alice asintió y vio como todos entraban a la iglesia dejándola a ella sola junto con su abuelo para entrar pronto al edificio.

-Espera un momento Alice, iré a ver al sacerdote –

Apenas su abuelo se alejó, la pelirroja giro su mirada viendo a Shun pasar corriendo entre las calles con su esmoquin hasta llegar al parque que se encontraba enfrente de la iglesia. Alice sonrió al pensar en las ocurrencias de su futuro marido, por lo que se dirigió sigilosamente hasta donde él se encontraba para darle una sorpresa, sin embargo la sorprendida fue ella y no precisamente se trataba de una sorpresa agradable.

-Tardaste mucho –

-Lo siento pero no quería que nadie me viera, en especial Alice –

-Shun ¿no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo? – Dijo la voz femenina un tanto irritada.

-Claro que no – Articuló Shun al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba a esa mujer por la cintura y la acercaba más a él – Tú sabes que desde que te conocí solo tengo ojos para ti… Fabia – Y dicho eso ambos se unieron en un profundo y fogoso beso –

No podía creerlo, lo estaba viendo y aun no podía creerlo o más bien no quería hacerlo. Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes rápidamente en su rostro al ver tal traición entre su amiga y su… "casi" esposo haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera un poco. No sabía cómo actuar, pero le dolía el corazón a más no poder.

-Shun… – Se atrevió a decir entre sollozos saliendo de su escondite, provocando que el susodicho se separará de su "amante" y le diera la cara a la pelirroja obviamente sorprendido – ¿Qué significa esto? –

-Alice yo… –

-No te molestes amor – Intervino Fabia – Alice, lo siento pero yo y Shun nos amamos y… –

-¡No, no es cierto! ¡Shun! Dime algo por favor… dime que esto no es cierto ¡dime que es mentira! – Gritó desesperada – Shun… –

-Es cierto Alice, todo es cierto. Yo… me enamore de Fabia pocos meses antes de la boda –

-¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? – Hizo una pausa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de burla hacia ella misma – ¡Me ibas a dejar plantada en la iglesia para fugarte con ella! –

-No. Él no te iba a dejar planta, él te "VA" a dejar plantada – Afirmó la peliazul.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú solo fingiste ser mi amiga para quitarme lo que más quiero, eres una cualquiera! – Dijo Alice tratando de darle una cachetada a Fabia, pero el brazo de Shun la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Te prohíbo que la llames de esa manera! ¡Jamás te atrevas a tocarla! –

La pelirroja se asustó al escuchar ese tono en la voz de Shun, nunca le había hablado de esa manera tan despectiva y furiosa.

-Vámonos Fabia, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – dijo el pelinegro para alejarse corriendo junto con Fabia de ese sitio.

-¡Shun! ¡No te vayas, no me dejes! – Le grito Alice suplicándole mientras los seguía tratando de no caerse con el vestido pero sin éxito ya que se dio de lleno contra la tierra, dejando su hermoso vestido blanco lleno de lodo y suciedad – ¡Shun…! ¡Te amo! ¡No me hagas esto! –

Aun con las manos raspadas y las piernas adoloridas por el golpe Alice trató de alcanzarlos antes de que los perdiera de vista y ante el escándalo, los invitados y la gente de la iglesia salieron rápidamente a ver lo que pasaba quedando estupefactos al ver la escena, nadie sabía qué hacer, solo Runo, Julie, Klaus y el abuelo de la joven se dirigieron hacia a Alice para auxiliarla mientras que Dan fue corriendo hasta Shun para alcanzarlo y evitar que este cometiera el peor error de su vida.

-¡Alice tranquila aquí estamos! – Dijo Julie a su amiga siendo totalmente ignorada.

-¡Shun! – Gritaba una y otra vez -¡Déjenme, suéltenme! ¡Quiero verlo, apártense! – Suplicó la pelirroja entre lagrimas, al ver esto Runo no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lagrimas, aun no creía lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Alice! ¡Shun se fue no tiene caso! – Le grito Klaus a la cara, a lo que la joven se tiro en sus brazos a llanto tendido mientras su abuelo se regañaba mentalmente jurando que si veía de nuevo al infeliz que le hizo eso a nieta lo pagaría muy caro.

Por su parte Dan estaba a pocos metros de Shun y Fabia, a pesar del cansancio seguía corriendo para evitar lo que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de hacer con una de sus supuestas "amigas".

-¡Shun! ¡Detente! – Ordenó Dan quien a un no podía creer ni comprender la actitud del pelinegro, lo conocía desde preescolar y estaba seguro que él no haría algo tan bajo como esto. Sin embargo sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver que un taxi paraba enfrente de la pareja de "traidores" y presenciar cuando Shun besaba a Fabia para después cederle un asiento. El joven de ojos dorados se limitó a mirar a su ex-mejor amigo y hacerle una seña con la mano de despedida para después subir al automóvil –¡No te atrevas pedazo de idiota! – Lo volvió a llamar el castaño, pero era demasiado tarde. Dan paró en seco al ver que su amigo se marchaba con otra, su cerebro aun no acababa de digerirlo.

-¡Shun! – Gritó Alice antes de caer inconsciente.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso

Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual

Porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo

Ya el océano ha perdido su color azul

Al recordar eso su llanto creció aun más, desde aquel terrible día no había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, se volvió más cerrada y fría con los demás, ya no quería ver a sus amigos y su abuelo procuró que estos no se le acercaran más para evitar otra tragedia, Alice perdió su alegría, su amor y compasión. La Alice que habían conocido alguna vez murió cuando Shun la abandonó en la iglesia, ahora solo era un cuerpo sin alma y aunque ya había pasado un año de eso, a ella le seguía doliendo, no podía evitarlo simplemente no podía hacerlo. Apretó aun más fuerte la foto entre sus brazos, la foto en donde salía abrazada con Shun antes de conocer a Fabia; nunca creyó que hubiera un día peor que cuando sus padres murieron, pero ahora había otro que lo superaba con creces. Sin embargo lo que más le dolía era que aun seguía amando a ese ser que tanto daño le hizo, no podía odiarlo y nunca lo haría, lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad de antes. Las estrellas y la luna eran los únicos testigos del sufrimiento de la chica en esos momentos, ella lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama mientras el brillo de su vida se apagaba cada vez más.

-Shun… te amo– Susurró para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Las estrellas miran

La luna la abraza

Y un ángel llora

El sol se hizo presente dando inicio a un nuevo día. A cada minuto que pasaba Michael Gehabich se impacientaba más, su nieta no había salido de su habitación desde el día anterior y por lo general a ella le encantaba pasear por el jardín desde tempranas horas de la mañana hasta la noche cuidando de las flores del extenso terreno, además de que llevaba ya algunos días sin comer.

-Alice – Volvió a llamar a la puerta pesadamente volviendo a tener la misma respuesta… nada… el silencio lo mataba.

Solo le quedaba esperar, la noche anterior en la que la pelirroja había estado más sensible él se dedicó a hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas pidiendo ayuda a quienes en el pasado había despreciado, se sentía mal, se tragó su orgullo y sobre todo se sentía avergonzado y sumamente frustrado de que esta situación se le saliera de las manos. Realmente necesitaba de su ayuda. Unas horas después, ya en la tarde de ese mismo día el timbre de la mansión Gehabich resonó por toda la casa. El anciano se dirigió personalmente a atender a sus invitados los cuales al verlo aun creían que era un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla de la que querían despertar en ese instante.

-Pasen por favor – Articuló al mismo tiempo en el que les indicaba que pasaran.

El señor de avanzada edad los guió a un salón muy grande y refinado el cual era usado como vestíbulo y les hizo el ademán de que tomaran asiento, a lo que ellos no se opusieron.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Se expresó groseramente cierto castaño.

-Dan no empieces – Lo regañó la chica peliazul.

-¡Pero si él fue el que empezó! ¿No fue él el que nos alejo de Alice? – Dijo Dan con obviedad.

-Eso no solucionará nada – Hablo por primera vez la joven de cabellos plateados.

-Julie tiene razón. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ayudar a Alice, no hay que desperdiciarla – Exclamó un chico rubio.

-Como digas Joe – Dijo el castaño con resignación.

-Escuchen – Los llamó el anciano – Me disculpo por mi manera de actuar en el pasado pero yo solo quería que Alice ya no sufriera más y creo que me pasó lo contrario. Ella los necesitaba en esos momentos y yo los alejé de ella; sé que es tarde pero yo ya no puedo verla más así… es por eso que los llamé a ustedes cuatro –

Efectivamente, desde el día en el que Shun dejó plantada a Alice en la iglesia, el abuelo de la susodicha se encargó se cerrarle las puertas de su casa a todos los que tuvieran que ver con el causante del sufrimiento de su nieta. Y a pesar de todo, sus amigos más queridos habían accedido a ir.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Runo.

-Se encerró en su cuarto desde ayer –

-Llévenos con ella – Pidió la joven de cabellos plateados.

El viejo llevó a sus invitados hasta la puerta en donde se suponía era la habitación de la pelirroja la cual aun se encontraba cerrada.

-¿No tiene una llave? – Preguntó Joe.

-No. Al parecer se encerró con ella dentro –

Todos llamaban con desesperación a su amiga tratando de que esta les abriera o al menos contestara a su llamado, pero nada. El abuelo de la muchacha se retiró del grupo para llamar a un cerrajero y poder abrir así la puerta pero al parecer eso iba a tardar. Sin embargo Dan tenía un as bajo la manga, tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente uno de los números. De repente el timbre de la mansión volvió a sonar, pero esta vez fue Dan el que se ofreció a abrir. Al llegar de nuevo con el grupo todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Dan en compañía del recién llegado.

-Shun – Gruñó por lo bajo el anciano - ¡Largo de mi casa! –

-Señor Gehabich yo fui quien lo llamó – Intervino el castaño.

-¡¿Con que permiso hiciste eso? –

-Con el que se me da la gana. Él quiere ayudarnos –

-No gracias ya tengo suficiente de su ayuda –

-Con todo respeto señor – Habló el pelinegro – Yo quiero ayudar a Alice. Soy consciente de mi error –

-¿Ha si? Porque no parece –

-Lo digo en serio. Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno desde que me fui con Fabia – Bajó la cabeza – No fue lo que yo esperaba… ella solo me utilizó y después me abandonó –

-Te lo mereces – Se escucho decir a una voz femenina - ¡Te mereces sufrir todo eso y más por lo que le hiciste a Alice! – Dijo Runo entre lágrimas.

-Runo tranquila – Llamó Dan tratando de abrazarla.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Shun le hiso mucho daño a Alice ¡y todavía lo defiendes! –

-Shun realmente se arrepiente, llegó a mi casa hace dos meses después de lo ocurrido con Fabia. No dije nada porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían, pero después de la llamada del señor Gehabich Shun insistió en venir –

-No dejare que veas a mi nieta, largo ¡vete de mi casa! –

-Le guste o no yo quiero ver a Alice. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que soy al único al que le abrirá esa puerta –

Le disgustaba admitirlo pero Shun tenía razón. Todos se alejaron del lugar dejando a Shun solo, ya que si Alice no le abría la puerta al menos se dignaría a hablarle y ocupaban privacidad. El pelinegro trató por todos los medios de hacer que la joven lo dejara entrar pero nada, arto de todo eso, de una patada derribó la puerta, daba gracias a su entrenamiento ninja por eso. Tendida sobre la cama se encontraba Alice en la misma posición que la noche anterior, aun sostenía la fotografía de su amado. Al verla indiferente ante su presencia Shun se acercó hasta ella.

-Alice, soy yo Shun. Háblame por favor… –

Al menos quería escuchar su voz, aquella angelical y dulce voz, pero obtuvo un silencio como respuesta. Desesperado por tanta indiferencia por parte de la muchacha se sentó a su lado y un poco indeciso posó su mano sobre el hombro de esta quedando shockeado después de esto. Estaba fría, totalmente helada. Posó su mirada rápidamente en el rostro de esta, parecía tallado en hielo y aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo no había señales de la respiración o pulso de la pelirroja.

-No… no esto no puede ser… Alice – Volvió a llamarla con desesperación mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la abrazaba, solo para sentir su cuerpo congelado.

-¡Alice! Contéstame… no te vayas – Suplico al mismo tiempo en el que sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar como cascadas en sus ojos - ¡NO! ¡Alice tú no puedes estar muerta!… - Gritó entre sollozos, su llanto aumentó al ver que entre los tiesos brazos de su amada estaba una foto en la que salían ellos dos abrazados – ¡Alice! –

Ante tal escándalo tanto el abuelo como los amigos de la muchacha llegaron lo más rápido posible a la habitación y al ver tal escena se les partió el corazón. Su abuelo se lamentaba mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la pared debido a la impotencia que sentía, Runo se tiró destrozada a los brazos de Dan el cual la consolaba sin poder evitar reprimir sus propias lágrimas, Julie cayó de rodillas al piso incrédula de lo que veía y Joe ni siquiera podía ver tal escena.

-Tú no puedes estar muerta… – Musito Shun quien al ver su rostro juntó sus labios con los de la chica, se sentían fríos, sin alma – Perdóname Alice… –

Pasaron ya lo años ya él se olvido

De el amor que prometió cuando la conoció

Entra a la habitación y en la cama él la vio

Toca su cuerpo frio

La tristeza la mato

Una tarde triste, el cielo tenía nubes negras y la lluvia amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro. En el cementerio se encontraba mucha gente reunida en el entierro de una joven que amo tanto que murió de la tristeza que causo ese mismo amor. Al terminar el entierro solo una persona de quedó hasta que todos se fueron. El ojidorado se posó enfrente de la tumba de su amada dejando un hermoso ramo de flores enfrente de esta que sobresalía del resto, apretó los puños mientras agachaba su cabeza y nuevamente las lágrimas lo invadían y sin más se arrojó de lleno contra la tumba, se sentía responsable de ocurrido, si tan solo no hubiera sucumbido ante las provocaciones de esa otra mujer, esto no hubiera pasado, pero bien sabe que el hubiera no existe.

Las flores ya llegaron

El poema empezó

Sobre una tumba fría

El llora su dolor

El único que se encontraba cerca para apreciar tal escena era pariente cercano de la difunta, su abuelo, él siempre quiso que ella lo enterrara a él, no él enterrarla a ella. Sin embargo a pesar de que a él de dolía mucho la pérdida de su única familia, había alguien de se lamentaba de sobremanera la perdida de dicha joven, el culpable del sufrimiento de la chica, el joven que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo vio perdido… y lo perdió para siempre, Shun Kazami era ese joven, tan solo quería volver a verla, ver esa sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa adornando su rostro, ver esos ojos cálidos que tanto adoraba y perderse en la dulzura de su voz… quería a Alice… pero sabía que ya era tarde.

Después de la decepción que sufrió con Fabia no había vuelto a ser el mismo, sin embargo la esperanza de volver a ver a Alice le había levantado los ánimos y verla ahora de esa manera… lo destruyó… o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Después de un año sin ver a la pelirroja, se había sentido como si una parte de él hiciera falta y a partir de ese momento tenía que soportar toda una vida sin ella. La parte que le hacía falta ya se había ido.

El solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó

Para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual

Porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo

Ya el océano ha perdido su color azul

-Alice – Articuló el moreno inconscientemente.

Pocos segundos después la lluvia comenzó a caer haciendo menos notables las lágrimas del joven, Shun levantó su cabeza dirigiendo su mira hacia la luna que recién hacía su aparición y al verla sus ojos se abrieron completamente de la sorpresa, no sabía si era porque estaba aturdido por su pérdida o si era el deseo tan grande que tenia de verla pero ahí estaba, sentada sobre la luna, con sus cabellos rojizos ondeando en el cielo estrellado, con un hermoso vestido blanco y unas inmaculadas alas blancas, sin embargo a pesar de lo bella que se veía su rostro se encontraba triste, de sus ojos caían lágrimas que contorneaban sus rojizas mejillas, aun después de la muerte seguía sufriendo por un amor que simplemente ya no podía ser, pero a pesar de todo ella lo observaba mientras ahogaba sus sollozos.

Shun no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado mudo. A pesar de la muerte podía ver que la pelirroja seguía sufriendo, al presenciar esto Shun se sintió aun más miserable. El saber que él era la razón del sufrimiento de ese ángel, "su" ángel, hacía que brotara en él un deseo de consolarla; pero era inútil, Alice estaba muerta. Trató de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza serrando los ojos teniendo la esperanza de que solo fuera una ilusión, pero al abrirlos nuevamente de encontró con la misma escena de antes.

-¡Perdóname Alice! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Las estrellas miran

La luna lo abraza

Y un ángel llora

Sin embargo a pesar de toda la conmoción, pudo ver como Alice formaba una leve pero perceptible sonrisa la cual adornaba su angelical rostro a pesar de que sus lagrimas no cesaran, era una sonrisa tan cálida que llego hasta el corazón del pelinegro. En un parpadeo Alice se encontraba en frente de Shun, acarició su mejilla suavemente y se acercó aun más al joven.

-Shun, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –

-Alice… – Pronunció con un poco de dificultad – No me dejes –

-Te estaré esperando Shun… hasta ese momento… quiero que vivas. Vive por los dos –

Y tan pronto como llegó Alice se desvaneció en el aire. Shun se levantó con dificultad y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la luna la cual era el único testigo que tenia de lo que había pasado. No quería que su ángel siguiera llorando, no más.

-No te defraudaré Alice –

Y con esto dicho, el joven se retiró de ese lugar dejando a una fría y tiesa lapida en medio del firmamento. No le importaba lo que le costara, cumpliría con su promesa hasta que llegara el día de su reencuentro.

Las estrellas miran

La luna lo abraza

Y un ángel llora

**¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No puedo creer lo que acabo de escribir TwT de verdad no me maten por esto, se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración (lo cual es muy difícil que ocurra xD) en fin, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. **

**Lo sé no tengo excusa por no actualizar los otros 2 fics, pero créanme que no tengo nada de inspiración y esta semana empiezo con exámenes y proyectos así que va a estar medio difícil que pueda aventajarle a los capítulos. Bueno eso es todo (creo). Que estén bien**

**Bye**


End file.
